Leaving
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: A lengthy one shot about Alexis and Jaden, that takes place after the episode “Let’s make a Duel” in Season 2. Alexis and Jaden Strong content not intended for young readers . Read and Review please!


**Leaving:**

**A lengthy one shot about Alexis and Jaden, that takes place after the episode "Let's make a Duel"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never have owned Yugioh GX**

**A/N: Very Mature content, but please read and review.**

**RATED M FOR:**

**LANGUAGE**

**STRONG SEXUAL HUMOR **

**STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT**

**At Obelisk Arena:**

Jaden finally stopped running around after Chazz barked at Bob to get back to the white dorm. He placed his hands on his knees and caught his breath. Both Syrus and Hassleberry had long since left the arena so he was there alone with Alexis. He looked up at her, she kept an emotionless look on her face, as she gazed down on him. Slowly he began to trudge up to her seat. Inside Alexis was cheering (like she always did when Jaden won) but outwardly she was mad because another day was going by without Jaden joining the Society of Light. Jaden finally walked up to the row she was in. Not turning to look at her he began to speak

"Is that seat taken?" Jaden asked,

"What do you think?" Alexis asked, harshly.

It seemed that was the way she talked to all non-light, members nowadays. A harsh cold tone, with nothing but pure venom engulfing every word, she was becoming more and more cold by the day.

"I don't know I was going to talk to you for a while, but if you're gonna act like that…" Jaden began teasing Alexis,

"Well it was a stupid question!" Alexis snapped, "And quite frankly I'm growing tired of you're constant stupidity."

"Stupidity? STUPIDITY!" Jaden roared offended, Alexis had never talked to him like that before. "You know what just forget it!" Jaden yelled, hurt.

"FINE IT WAS A BAD IDEA ANWAYS!" Alexis shouted back at him, the 2 cast death glares on each other.

"Yeah I guess it was!" Jaden shot back, now giving a harsh tone to Alexis,

"You know it was. In fact JA-DEN!" she said, "Until you come to your senses and decide to see the light I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't want to see you, I don't want to be near you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to know you!" she shouted at him.

"You….don't even…… want to….. know me?" Jaden staggered, that hurt more than being unable to see his cards, one of his friends basically denying his existence. Jaden's face turned to one of sorrow and hurt,

"Oh don't give me that face!" Alexis snapped again, "Stop being a baby, grow up!"

That really did it, Jaden hit the ceiling (Metaphorically).

"THAT'S IT!" he furiously roared at the top of his lungs the blood vessels in face seemed to burst as he turned a dark purple,

"I'm not gonna take this from you anymore! You think you can talk to me however the hell you want? Like I never meant anything to you? You were one of… no you were my BEST FRIEND ALEXIS! I could tell you anything. Ever since you entered that fucking society you're not acting like yourself, you've changed, you're not even Alexis anymore!" He shouted accusingly at her,

"AND SO WHAT IF I'M NOT? I LIKE THE WAY I AM NOW! SO GO FUCK OFF! I COULD GIVE A FUCK LESS ABOUT WHAT YOU AND YOU'RE LITTLE FRIENDS THINK! I'm outta here" Alexis shouted trying to outdo Jaden with that she turned to leave,

_Don't let her go Jaden! You've hidden it for long enough, it's time to tell her _A voice inside his heart shouted at him, (man there's a lot of shouting going on isn't there?) _If you do you'll lose her forever, and you'll never get another chance stop her quick. _Jaden opened his mouth,

"**ALEXIS STOP!"**

Jaden shouted again, his voice had an authority Alexis never heard before, she really had no choice she slowly turned to Jaden. She still gave a cold stare to him though, he continued

"Now I've been keeping my charade up long enough. Every time someone mentions something about you, I pretend to be naïve, and ignorant. I pretend to be a bonehead, but in reality well… Alexis do you remember our first duel?" Jaden asked,

"No" Alexis snapped coldly,

"You've got to be kidding me right? You had me down to 200 life points, if I lost Sy and I got expelled, then I pulled Thunder Giant and won the duel?"

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you'd forget!" she snapped at him again, Jaden still continued his story,

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?" Jaden asked pleadingly

"You said a lot of things Jaden…" Alexis said coldly again,

"But there was one thing in particular I said, after you asked me if I was impressed." Jaden explained

"Oh that, don't tell me you meant anything by it" Alexis joked

"Yeah I said I think I'm in love. Well I didn't think much about it at the time, the words, but after Sy and I got back to our dorm that night I felt a twinge in my heart, a tingle. I thought it was some bad Chili or some hot sauce that I ate, so I got up after Sy fell asleep and tried to walk it off. When it wouldn't go away, I realized something, when I said I think I'm in love…. What I'm trying to say Alexis…. What I mean is" he stuttered, finally he blurted out,

"I had feelings for you ever since that night, and up until now those feelings were of… of… of… LOVE! I was in love with you." Jaden explained, Alexis went wide eyed in shock.

"That feeling began to grow stronger in our duels with the Shadow Riders, and I realized something else. That no matter what you always were by my side, no matter how tough the challenge, you always believed in me to come out on top. That's why I fell for you Alexis, not because of your looks, but because of your true self, you're passion for your friends." He explained even more, Alexis was overjoyed at his feelings she felt Sartorious' grip loosening, but then Jaden dropped a bombshell on her,

"But now those feelings are gone, I see what you've become, a hard, cold, shell of a woman. Everyday I see you now, all you do is ask me if I want to join the Society, when I say no, you tell me to get lost, or fuck off, you're not even Alexis anymore. The Old Alexis would've been happy to see me everyday, and wouldn't drone on and on about her new life, and how seeing the light is the only answer. All you nimrods do all day is go around mumbling All hail the light, All hail the light! I hate what you've become, so if you don't want to know me that's fine!" Jaden got more irritated, and sad as he went on.

"you…insolent…arrogant…boneheaded….slacking….idiotic…ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" She fired back at him,

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she screamed at him slamming her palms into his chest knocking him over,

"I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY FACE! OUT OUT OUT!" She pointed to the arena exit, Jaden was crushed.

He Rubbed his back in pain. He looked at Alexis' Icy glare, he began to flare up again,

"FINE!" He yelled back "if you want to be a mindless slave, telling everyone to see the light then be my guest. I can see now, what I am to you. Nothing but a prize for your master!" he said mockingly,

"If you hate me then you'll never have to see me again, I'm leaving!" he shouted at her,

"Good, and don't come back until…" Alexis began but Jaden cut her off,

"No not like that Alexis, I mean I'm leaving for good. Off the island, and into the sea. I'll swim if I have to, I'm just getting away from here! So go ahead and turn everyone on the island into a mindless zombie, I don't care anymore. I lost the one person I cared about most!" tears began to flow down his cheeks,

"Wait…you're what?" Alexis stammered, sure she wanted Jaden to leave her alone and stop trying to "save" her, but she didn't want this to happen. She wanted Jaden to stay, it had been hell for her when he left the first time, but this was even worse.

"Goobye Alexis" Jaden croaked out, his voice was clogged by a lump in his throat. _She hates me! _He thought in between his tears,

"Jaden wait!" she called after him, in a very concerned voice, but it was too late, Jaden had sprinted out the doors, of the arena, his cheeks still soaked with tears.

Alexis fell to the ground, grasping her left arm. It was no secret to anyone in Duel Academy, She deeply cared, and loved Jaden, but that all changed when she entered the Society of Light. she wept in the arena until about a second later when a very familiar voice cut through.

"Alexis?" the voice said, emerging from the other side of the arena was Sartorious.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Alexis asked,

"Well I heard some screaming while I was passing by" he explained,

"when I dropped in I saw Jaden dueling that Bob guy, and decided to stay. After All I can't remember the last time I saw Jaden duel. Afterwards, I saw Jaden being chased around by Bob until Chazz told him we had a meeting that I never scheduled. Then I saw the fight between you two." Sartorious explained.

"Oh you saw that huh?" Alexis choked out trying to fight back tears, and trying to pass it off as a nothing thing

"Why yes of course I did my dear Alexis." Sartorious answered, he cautiously moved closer,

"I wasn't crying I swear master I wasn't…" Alexis protested, trying to fight back the tears which wasn't working very well.

"Alexis please stop calling me that, I'm just Sartorious now, a fellow student." Sartorious demanded

Alexis just stayed silent her eyes were pasted to the floor, Sartorious' grip was growing weaker by the second, her heart filled with sorrow from what'd she'd just said to Jaden, and she couldn't control it anymore, she burst into am even worse fit of tears.

Sartorious looked on. He was in a very awkward position, never before in his life, had he ever seen someone cry so much, not even his sister when they were shunned by society. He moved closer and did the only logical thing to do, he placed his arms on her shoulders and drew her into his chest. He could feel his grip on her growing ever weaker but at that time he didn't really care, he wanted Alexis to be happy again.

Alexis was still crying but began to let up as Sartorious held her against his chest, stroking her back lightly and her hair, to try to soothe her. It seemed to work well, she finally looked up with glistening eyes

"Thank you Jaden… I mean Sartorious" she was wishing Jaden was there holding her right now.

But instead she had to look up into a pale face, with a whole lot less life and joy to it than Jaden's, still Sartorious was better than nothing, and he seemed to really want to help her. He pulled her face back in to view and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Alexis, I want you to answer me honestly do you remember the first time we met?" Sartorious asked,

"Of course I do mas… I mean Sartorious, the day I saw the light, Chazz took me to see you on a video screen." Alexis answered

"And remember when I told you not to lie to me, because I'd find out the truth either way. And that nothing ever escapes me?" Satorious asked again,

"Yes" Alexis answered again,

"Well do you remember what you said about Jaden?" Sartorious continued to question Alexis just stayed silent. She remember all too well what she'd said, did she regret it? No. It was just not something she wanted to think about,

"Yes I do, I said that Jaden was a great guy, funny, charming, extremely dense, lazy, but absolutely dedicated not only to his cards but also to his friends." She started to crack a small smile, just thinking about it made her happy.

"There was something else you told me that day" Sartorious added,

"N-No there wasn't" Alexis protested, but Sartorious saw right through it

"Alexis what did I just say? Don't lie to me, it's impossible" Sartorious smiled, "You told me…"

"I was in love with him. Well…" Alexis blushed very deeply, "I…I….I still am, but he said he doesn't feel the same about me" Alexis began to get upset again,

"I didn't hear him say that." Sartorious interjected, "He said, that he didn't love the side of you that you'd been showing him the last few weeks, and I know damn well why you did it Alexis. You're trying to push him away because you love him, because you don't want to see him get hurt."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Alexis asked slyly, Sartorious laughed a bit, so did she.

"Seriously Alexis, you may have pushed Jaden too far this time. IF you don't go talk to him now you'll lose him for good. He's serious about leaving, so go and tell him everything." Sartorious instructed

"What do you mean everything?" Alexis asked,

"I mean open your heart tell him everything you feel." Sartorious explained, "that's the only way to get through to Jaden, and win his love back." He smiled as Alexis starred deep into his eyes,

She didn't know how or why but she could feel Sartorious' grip growing even weaker. She smiled back at him

"Thank you Sartorious" was all she said and she left

Sartorious watched as one of his best disciples, left his life for good.

By the time Alexis got outside it was already dark. It may have been the middle of Spring but tonight it was bitterly cold. So cold that Alexis could see her breath out in front of her as she walked over to Jaden's dorm. Though it was literally freezing outside there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She began to walk over to Jaden's dorm. She really didn't have to think too much about she had only one choice to get Jaden to stay at Duel academy, she'd have to tell him how she felt. After about five minutes she finally got up to the door. She took in a breath and opened it.

"Thought you guys weren't gonna be back toni…." Jaden didn't finish as he turned and saw Alexis at the door

"Hi" she said,

"Hi" he answered, and turned back to his suitcase filling it up

"So are you serious about…" Alexis began but Jaden interrupted,

"Look if you've got something to say, you'd better say it now I leave in 20 minutes" He said coldly

Alexis, just walked right up to him, and planted her lips on his. Jaden didn't know exactly what to think as her lips stayed glued to his for about 30 seconds as she pulled back wrapping her arms around his waist, and looking him straight in the eye.

"I just wanted you to know Jaden, I love you too" she blurted out, "nothing could ever change that, not the Society of Light, Not Sartorious, not Crowler, nothing. I didn't mean to say I hate you, I could never hate you. And I… I don't want you to leave" she began to get a very sad look in her eyes as she saw Jaden's that seemed to be made of stone. The life had seemed to be literally sucked right out of them.

"Alexis, you said it though, whether or not you meant it doesn't mean anything, it still hurt, I don't know anymore Alexis, I don't know if I could get over that." Jaden responded,

"Jaden I'm sor…. No, no you're right, what I said must have hurt so bad, there's nothing I could say to make that hurt go away. It hurt me to say it too." Alexis responded, with that tears began to flow down her face, streaking her beautiful cheeks

"I just want you to know something." Alexis tried to explain through her sorrow, "I just wanted to keep you safe, I don't want you to end up in the Society too, you're our last hope, if you go we're all doomed. I have to keep pushing you away because I love you too much to see you become a mindless servant of Sartorious. That's why I took Chazz on and didn't let you, if something bad happened to one of us it should have been me." Alexis' tears finally stopped flowing as Jaden held her close

"Well thank you for that explanation but I wasn't finished yet, with mine Alexis" Jaden explained, Alexis looked surprised,

"You see, Alexis what I was going to say was I don't know if I could get over that, but I love you so much that I would always forgive you for what you said. I know you didn't mean that you hated me, and in your defense I said some pretty nasty things about you that I had no right saying…" Jaden continued his explanation

"Jaden?" Alexis asked happy that Jaden had finally forgiven her, "would you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want" Jaden responded

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she ordered,

"Alright then" Jaden answered, with that he leaned his head close to hers, and crashed his lips on to hers as well.

It wasn't long before Alexis felt Sartorious' grip completely leave her body and be replaced by a feeling of undying passion for the man who's lips where covering hers at this second. She opened her mouth and gave Jaden the access he desired. Jaden took the opportunity by slowly swirling his tongue in her mouth. I didn't stay slow for long though, soon the kiss became even more intense as Alexis returned his fire with her own massaging his tongue with hers. The 2 had to break due to a lack of Oxygen but they certainly didn't stop there. They kissed again, and Alexis began to moan in excitement. Jaden knew what was going to happen next.

With a little help from Alexis he removed his shirt revealing a ratherly sculpted chest, and biceps. Next his pants came off so he was standing in his underwear in front of Alexis. Jaden slowly began to unbutton Alexis' blouse until it fell of her shoulders revealing her perfectly round breasts. He removed her skirt, revealing her perfect legs that seemed to go on for days. So both were standing there, basically naked, as they kissed again. Jaden walked her over to his bed, as both fell on top of it. Still in a passionate Kiss, Alexis reached down and removed his underwear, as did he with hers. He unhooked her bra, so the both of them were lying completely, with Jaden on top of Alexis.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaden asked,

"Absolutely" Alexis answered,

"Alright then" Jaden responded.

With that Jaden kissed the top of Alexis' head, then her lips, then her neck, then in between her breasts, then her stomach, and finally in between her legs. Alexis let out a small gasp and then began moaning rather loudly, as Jaden played with her.

"Oh Jaden, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" Alexis screamed

She grabbed on the back of his head, and began to move his head around between her legs, as she moaned even louder. Finally Jaden finished moving back up to her lips kissing her deeply again. She moved her legs around his waist, and nodded one more time. Jaden thrust himself into Alexis, she moaned out loud again, he started out slowly but eventually got into it, and nailed (wow that's a bad pun), a perfect pace with Alexis. He moved his mouth to her ear, and sucked on it. She moaned ever louder, Jaden got in on it too as he began an even more rapid motion,

**An hour later:**

Alexis was resting her head on Jaden's chest. She was breathing very deeply after the workout she'd just received, she looked up at Jaden who was asleep.

"that was incredible" Alexis said

"Yeah you were great" Jaden said waking up,

She Kissed him on his neck, and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Jaden I want you to know that I truly love you, and I'm…." She began to apologize but Jaden cut her off

"Don't apologize Lex" Jaden interrupted,

"I like that, you calling me Lex" Alexis responded, "from now on, no one else gets to call me that."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Lex, listen I have kind of a weird question for you. How long have you been attracted to me?" Jaden asked,

Alexis laughed, "I don't think I need to tell you that Jaden"

"Oh come on Lex. It doesn't matter to me, I just would like to know." Jaden pleaded

"Not gonna happen Jaden" Alexis replied

"Don't make me get it out of you the hard way!" Jaden shot back

"What could possibly be the hard way?" Alexis said, pulling the sheets over her face, "besides the obvious" she laughed as she saw him "fully erect." (A/N: I've already made the story dirty enough, I think you guys can figure out the nuance here).

"Alright that's it!" Jaden said playfully, and with out hesitation began to squeeze Alexis' thigh, which made her jump.

He then began to mercilessly tickle her body, making her go absolutely insane with laughter.

"Yeah, you like that huh? Come on how long Alexis!" Jaden prodded, continuing the tickle attack

"N-Not..hahhaha…..a-a…Ch-Chance hahahahaha…" Alexis said in between her fit of laughter.

"Come on Lex, I can stay at this all day!" As Jaden continued to tickle her,

"Alright, alright, I give!" Alexis shouted, then collected herself, "to be honest Jaden I think since the day we first met at Obelsik Arena."

"Really?" Jaden asked, completely surprised that she'd been the one that fell first, because he was so sure he fell for her first.

"Well, I saw you at the entrance exams and saw how easy you beat Crowler. I couldn't believe how easy you made it look, I remember turning to Zane and stating, that kid has got a future here. I knew there was something special about you, I just didn't know how special it was until I met you." Alexis blushed lightly,

"I saw how confident you were that you would beat Chazz in one turn, which made me laugh. That's when I knew that you were going to be very important to me, I hadn't laughed in a while up to that point. I mean sure I smiled but I couldn't remember the last time I laughed, that was until I met you."

"Oh that all?" Jaden asked,

"No" Alexis smiled even wider, "You also had a really cute butt!" she laughed hard,

"Hey! Watch it with that talk" Jaden said playfully, with that he began to play wrestle with her, rolling on top of her, and she fought back rolling on top of him and trying to pin him to the bed, and with great effort finally got him pinned.

"So do you want me to leave or spend the night?" Alexis asked,

"Well Sy and Hassleberry are gonna hang at the Ra dorm tonight. So I guess you could stay" Jaden said getting a rather Sly look in his eyes

"Hmmm… I don't know… Sy and Hassleberry are gonna be out you say?" she said just as slyly,

"Yeah, we could have some fun together" Jaden pointed out

"What did you have in min…. Oh! I think once was enough mister" Alexis replied, tapping him lightly on the nose with her finger,

"You know you're probably right" Jaden said, "But I want you to know something Lex"

"And what's that?" she asked

Jaden suddenly got a rather serious look on his face, "I promise we'll get our friends, out of that Society Of Light and bring back the Obelisk dorm, nothing will stop us I promise Lex. Sartorious won't win"

"As long as we're together we can do anything, I missed you Jaden Yuki" Alexis responded,

"And I missed you Alexis Rhodes" Jaden answered back, with that he pulled her off of his body and brought her to his side.

"I love you Alexis, and I promise you, that you'll always have a place in my heart" Jaden said,

"And I love you Jaden, and you know my heart will never belong to anyone else" Alexis replied.

They both smiled. Jaden stroked Alexis' face, and brought him self closer to her. For the final time that night, the new couple kissed passionately. Afterwards, Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist, and Alexis wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck, they brought themselves closer, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was strange but the weather outside seemed to change drastically, instead of being so bitterly cold like it was before it had warmed considerably. Finally Alexis was free. The duelists knew that there was still a long way to go to be rid of the Society, but this was a hell of a start. A hell of a start indeed.

**END LEAVING! **

**A/N: THAT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED! READ AND REVIEW! BY THE WAY IF YOU COULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, JADEN IS NOT LEAVING, HE IS INDEED STAYING!   
**


End file.
